tu as oublié quelques chose Parker
by Teli
Summary: elle est de bien mauvaise humeur ce soir... sauf qu'il apparaît là où elle s'y attendait le moins...


Auteur : Teli

Email : sandra.arnoldiAwanadoo.fr

Titre : Tu as oublié une chose, Parker

Genre : mystère, humour, situations tordues…

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée, bien que j'aie été inspirée par la fic « galère » de Nat, et une autre dans le même genre de Kmi.

Résumé : Miss Parker est de mauvaise humeur, contrairement aux autres qui sautent de joie. Que peut-il bien se passer au centre pour qu'il y ait une telle activité ?

---

Tu as oublié une chose Parker…

---

Assise derrière le volant de sa Porsche, elle attendait. Encore une mauvaise journée. Mais il fallait en plus qu'elle finisse par une mauvaise soirée. Les gens passaient devant se voiture sans la remarquer, riant, blaguant. Et elle, elle affichait une tête de six pieds de longs.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Tout le monde lui avait lancé des regards larmoyants pour lui arracher un « oui », et elle avait finit par céder.

Pourtant, elle restait persuadé que c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée…

Tout avait commencé le matin même, humide journée d'octobre. Elle était arrivée au bureau, pile à l'heure comme d'habitude. Les heures qui allaient suivre auraient dues consister à faire des recherches sur les éventuelles cachettes de Jarod.

Oh bien sûr, rien ne laissait prévoir ça…

-Allez viens !!

-Non

-Parker, tu vas pas nous lâcher !

-Si.

-Parkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer-euh !!

La jeune femme lança un regard meurtrier à son frère qui l'implorait.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je vienne ?

-Parce que tu peux pas louper ça. Allez viens ! Lança-t-il une deuxième fois en empoignant le bras de sa sœur.

-Mais lâche moi ! Je n'irai pas !

Lyle poussa un soupir de découragement et roula des yeux.

-T'es vraiment rabat-joie soeurette !

-Tu as finit de m'énerver ! J'étais bien plus tranquille quand tu étais loin de moi. Mais c'est quoi ce soudain intérêt pour ma personne ?

-Rhô ! Tu vas pas reprocher le quart de poil de brin de fibre familial qu'il me reste quand même ! Je pense à toi, c'est tout !

-Chaque fois que tu penses à moi, ça se termine en catastrophe _pour moi_, donc, j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter, et par conséquent, de refuser !

Sur ce elle tourna les talons, laissant Lyle complètement découragé. Sydney avait suivit la scène de loin et s'approcha du jeune homme.

-Elle a refusé…

Lyle ne lui lança même pas un regard, et fronça un peu les sourcils, puis pinçant les lèvres, il murmura un « j'en ai pas finit avec elle » avant de partir à la poursuite de Parker en hurlant son nom, laissant un Sydney hilare derrière lui.

Tous… ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle. Lyle, Sydney, Broots, même son père et Brigitte. Mais qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça.

-D'ACCOOOOOORD !

Devant l'insistance de ces personnes, elle avait capitulé. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tord de céder, mais si c'était la seule façon d'avoir la paix… Lyle tournait en rond comme un gamin à noël. Cela ne suffisait déjà pas qu'il soit psychopathe, encore fallait-il qu'il retombe en enfance.

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, mon ange, fit la voix douce de son père.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre.

-Surtout soit à l'heure ce soir !

Le vieil homme repartit au bras de sa compagne, dans un gloussement qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Alors, alors, alors ? Tu vas choisir quoi ?

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Lyle.

Elle était sortie sans plus de cérémonie, et le reste de la journée avait été consacré à se préparer à cette étrange mission… elle avait opté pour la tenue la plus approprié selon elle, qui permettait de garder son Smith & wesson à portée de main. Le soir tomba bien vite et elle termina de coiffer ses cheveux en natte, puis attrapa un petit sac brun de la main droite.

On en revenait maintenant ou elle se trouvait dans sa voiture, se demandant encore si elle devait sortir ou pas du cocon protecteur de la carrosserie. Finalement, elle rangea son arme dans son étui et pris son sac. Elle sortit de la voiture et se rendit dans cette salle où on l'attendait.

C'était plein à craquer. Les personnes de la tour étaient descendues de leur prison d'ivoire, et des dignitaires du Triumvirat étaient là. Elle soupira quand elle se souvint que c'était les zoulous qui étaient la cause de son calvaire…

-Parker !

Décidément, son frère avait décidé d'être plus collant que de la super glue…

-Mais tu est splendide dis moi ! Je m'attendais plutôt à Catwoman…. Mais… Lara Croft c'est pas mal non plus ! Tu n'as pas froid en mini short ?

-Ecrase. C'est la première et dernière fois que je participe à une soirée d'Halloween donnée par le centre !

-Sourit un peu, soeurette. C'est l'occasion de s'amuser ! Et puis il faut bien apprendre à ces personnes du Triumvirat ce que sont les coutumes occidentales… dit-il en lui tendant un verre de Punch.

Elle trempa doucement ses lèvres dans le liquide fruité.

-Les revolvers aussi sont vrais ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

-Tu veux tester ?

-Sans façons, j'ai le mien.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers son jumeau pour regarder son costume.

-Et toi ? Lucky Luke ? Ou « sheriff fais moi peur version 19ème siècle » ?

-Clint Eastwood ! Comme il l'est dans « pour une poignée de dollars ». Le poncho, le stetson, le gantelet, le remington…

-C'est un colt.

-Pareil.

-Il tire ?

-Jai mit des balles dedans oui…

Le jeune homme sortit le colt en question et s'amusa plusieurs minutes à jongler avec.

-Heureusement que tu n'es pas gaucher… soupira Parker avant d'enlever ses petites lunettes rondes pour regarder les gens autour d'elle.

Elle repéra son père en train de parler avec quelques gens du triumvirat. Elle du quand même avouer qu'il avait un grande élégance dans son costume de général de l'Us air Force. A son bras était pendue Brigitte, toute de vert vêtue.

-Elle est en quoi, elle ? demanda Parker à son frère.

-Poison Ivy. Une méchante dans Batman.

-Ca lui va à ravir… « Empoisonne la Vie »

-Non… Poison Iv….

Il coupa sa phrase sous le regard destructeur de sa jumelle, puis rangea son colt dans son étui, pour se servir à boire aussi. C'est alors que Sydney s'approcha d'eux avec son air bienveillant. Une étincelle d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux.

-Vous êtes… ravissante Parker.

-Merci sydney. Et que la force soit avec vous.

Le vieil homme ria sous sa Bure. Puis sortit les mains de ses longues manches brunes pour écarter les pans de sa veste et ainsi révéler un parfait costume de maître Jedi.

-J'ai trouvé que ça s'accordait avec l'image d'un psychologue.

-Si vous parlez des phrases énigmatiques, c'est réussi.

-Vous avez le sabre laser aussi ? demanda Lyle d'un ton enfantin.

Cette remarque lui valu une petite tape de sa sœur sur le crâne.

-Grandi un peu !

Lyle prit un air faussement contrarié avant de remettre son chapeau en place, puis de héler Broots qui ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Surtout que son costume allait en faire la proie favorite de Lyle pour la soirée ! L'informaticien s'avança à contre cœur vers ses collègues. Non pas que la présence de Parker puisse l'incommoder, mais se retrouver en face de Lyle, surtout accoutré ainsi, ça pouvait faire rechigner n'importe qui !

-Vous allez être mon pire ennemi ce soir Broots ! Lança fièrement Lyle en ressortant son colt.

L'intéressé fit un sourire crispé avant de noyer ses plumes d'indien dans son punch.

-C'est Debbie qui m'a suggéré un costume de Cheyenne….

-Et elle a assurément bien fait ! C'est fou, cette petite pense à mon bonheur ! Lui répondit « Clint Eastwood »…

Voilà, maintenant qu'elle avait repéré tout ses amis costumés, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se morfondre d'ennui. Ce short était extrêmement inconfortable, dans parler du justaucorps vert en skaï. Bon sang, pourquoi restait-elle ici ?

Peut-être parce que son père comptait sur elle. Ou peut-être pour autre chose. C'était plaisant finalement de voir les gens sous une jour différent. Le pire de tous était Lyle. La métamorphose était plus que physique. Enfin, il était évident qu'une fois la soirée terminée, il redeviendrait la personne détestable qu'elle avait rencontré.

Elle en était à son quatrième verre. Les méfaits de l'alcool commençaient un peu à se faire sentir. Mais le punch était son meilleur ami ce soir. Elle n'allait quand même pas aller tailler une bavette à tous ces manches à balai du Triumvirat ! Si seulement il y avait un peu d'animation !

Elle fit de nouveau parcourir son regard sur toute la salle. Entre vampires et sorciers, se baladaient quelques fées et infirmières. Raines traînait sa bouteille d'oxygène derrière une robe de Mage. Étrange, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il viendrait affublé de l'habit de l'oncle fétide ! À moins qu'il n'ait eu l'idée de faire « cousin machin » pour avoir des cheveux.

Mais au milieu de toute cette masse colorée, une personne attira son attention. Un homme assurément, passant derrière un autre costumé en garde napoléonien.

Un pirate. Un flibustier. Un vrai de vrai. Un pantalon brun et une grande veste. De longs cheveux noirs –sûrement une perruque- parsemés de tresses et de perles, et retenus par un grand bandana rouge, à peine caché par un tricorne fatigué. Sa démarche était la plus cocasse qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Un peu efféminée, avec un sens de l'équilibre incertain.

Le pirate tourna la tête vers elle. Sa barbe mi-longue lui mangeait le visage, avec deux tresses sous le menton. Et son regard noir souligné de khôl… le personnage ne lui était pas inconnu, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à lui redonner son nom. Et ce regard derrière ces mèches de cheveux. Elle l'avait déjà vu aussi.

-ALEEEEEERTE !!

Parker sortit de sa rêverie et son regard se porta immédiatement à l'étage d'où avait crié un nettoyeur et La foule s'était tue. L'homme se tenait la tête comme s'il avait reçu un coup, appuyé à la rambarde.

-On a volé les fioles ! Cria-t-il de nouveau.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais Lyle et son père blêmirent tout de suite, et les membres du Triumvirat commençaient à s'énerver. Elle monta alors les escaliers suivit par son cow-boy de frère. Elle arriva enfin près du nettoyeur et l'attrapa par le col pour lui faire cracher ce qu'il savait.

-De quoi avait-il l'air ?

-C'était… un pirate !

Lyle eut l'air agaçé.

-Ne dîtes pas d'âneries !

Mais Parker se releva subitement et chercha parmi la foule. Elle aperçut brièvement le flibustier en bas, qui lui fit une moue contrariée avant de tenter de s'éclipser discrètement.

-Attrapez-le ! Hurla-elle.

Le pirate accéléra son mouvement et se faufila entre les gens déguisé. Parker tenta de le rejoindre, mais il était quasiment à la sortie. Son frêre la rattrapa en sautant par-dessus la rambarde, et prenant son rôle très à cœur, sortit son colt de son étui pour pourchasser le pirate.

Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, la course poursuite continua. Sam, le nettoyeur personnel de mademoiselle Parker arriva une ruelle plus tard. À la vision de l'homme, Lyle s'écroula au sol, visiblement mort de rire.

-Lyle ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

-Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarf arf arf !!! Tortue Ninja ! Il est en Tortue Ninjaaaaaaaaa-ah ah ah ah !!!

Le nettoyeur se renfrogna derrière sa carapace et embarqua sa patronne à la poursuite du voleur. Mais la course les mena à un carrefour où ils durent se séparer. La jeune femme continua jusqu'à arriver dans une impasse glauque. Elle sortit un de ses deux revolvers et inspecta minutieusement chaque recoin.

Quand soudait un homme atterrit derrière elle et lui plaça une lame gigantesque sous la gorge.

-Alors, on s'amuse mademoiselle Parker ?

-Jarod !

-Bien, tu m'as reconnu. Hum…. Tes revolvers je te prie !

Elle lâcha au sol ses deux accessoires, et il la fit se retourner. Ainsi c'était lui le flibustier. Avec sa barbe et son maquillage, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

-Que faisait-tu à cette soirée, Jarod ?

-Oh… Eh bien ton père avait conservé mes échantillons de sang et comptait les offrir au Triumvirat pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau me cloner. Ça lui aurait permis de réaffirmer sa position. Je me suis dit qu'il y en avait assez de me voler ma vie, donc je suis venu me reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

Il parlait en gesticulant, avec un aplomb par sûr, à croire que lui aussi avait ingurgité trop de punch. Mais il la menaçait toujours de son sabre.

-Tu es divine comme ça Parker…

-Et toi, tu es ridicule !

-Pourtant, j'ai trouvé que tu me regardais avec insistance dans la salle. Aurais-tu manqué de pirates dans ton enfance ?

Il se tenait devant elle, au trois quart tourné avec la pointe de son sabre d'abordage vers sa gorge. Sa main gauche était levée derrière lui, le mettant dans une position de garde, et il avait un déhanché plutôt exagéré.

-Mais tu t'identifies au personnage Jarod !

La voix qui avait lancé cette phrase était masculine, et le pirate vit apparaître un cow-boy à l'entrée de la ruelle, l'ombre de son chapeau cachant ses yeux. Pourtant, un pouce manquant à la main gauche trahissait l'identité du cow-boy qui le menaçait d'un colt.

-Baisse ton… arme, Jarod.

Le caméléon serra les dents mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Puis il regarda de plus près le six coups que Lyle tenait entre ses doigts, et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un mince sourire. Il recula de quelques pas, rangeant son arme dans son fourreau, et grimpa sur une murette.

-Il y a une chose que tu as oublié Parker, en te lançant à ma poursuite….

-Quoi ?

-Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Il attrapa la corniche du toit et grimpa plus haut, mais Lyle le menaça à nouveau.

-Si tu ne t'immobilises pas sur le champ, je t'abats Jarod !

-Mes amis ! Que ce jour reste gravé dans votre mémoire, comme le jour où vous avez bien failli m'attraper !

Il leva son chapeau et fit une révérence exagérée, alors que l'index de Lyle se pressait sur la détente. Il en résulta un charmant « clic » qui laissa les jumeaux dans la plus totale incompréhension. Jarod fit un sourire félin avant de remettre son couvre-chef en place. Mais plusieurs balles se mirent à siffler lorsqu'un quatuor de Tortues Ninjas débarqua dans la ruelle. Le flibustier sauta alors de l'autre côté du toit, s'offrant un nouvel horizon.

En bas, su le béton, Lyle fulminait tout seul, hurlant corps et âme que ce colt aurait du fonctionner. Parker, excédée par les cris de son frère lui prit le colt des doigts et fit sauter le barillet.

-Crétin ! Les cheminées ont été enlevées ! Il ne peut pas tirer ! C'est somme s'il y avait plus de détonateur !

le jeune homme resta un moment la bouche ouverte, puis vola un vrai revolver à une des Tortue Ninjas –Leonardo en l'occurrence-, et chercha à monter sur le toit, pendant que Parker emprunta une autre arme pour faire le tour du quartier. Sage décision, pensa-t-elle, quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une chute dans une poubelle. Son frère allait revenir avec une sale odeur.

La poursuite n'avait évidement rien donné. Et Lara Croft avait chargé l'indien et le maître Jedi de rechercher tout ce qui pouvait les mener à son pirate, et à ces échantillons de sang qui auraient du servir à son clonage. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer, elle s'assit sur une chaise du laboratoire, à cette heure tardive de la nuit, près de ses collègues qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'enlever leur costume non plus.

Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et appuya son visage sur ses mains. Un mince sourire ourla ses lèvres.

Jack Sparrow. Ce nom lui revenait maintenant. C'était un des personnages favoris de Debbie.

_« Tu as oublié une chose Parker….. Je suis la capitaine Jack Sparrow ! »_

---

Voilà, oneshot stupide, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le faire. Désolée pour les OOC majeur de Lyle, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois dans les moments de détente. Donnez moi votre avis !

Bizou. Teli.


End file.
